1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a burglarproof tool fitting holder device and particularly to a holder device that may easily hold and hang one or more tool fittings for a show.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since ancient times, mechanical engineering has been the driving force for the development of civilization. From the early agricultural era to the era of high technology, small daily necessities, big trains, planes and the like must rely on the machinery for mass production. For example, both traditional and high-tech machinery will use a large number of different sizes of bolts, screws, and nuts as fixing screw components. In the field of mechanical engineering, hand tools operating for the fixing screw components are necessities indispensable.
With reference to FIG. 1, a sleeve, for example, is most commonly used for the hand tools. One end of the sleeve 3 is a joint end 31 of official dimensions, which is used to join a wrench, such as a ratchet wrench, a torque wrench, not shown in the figure; the other end of the sleeve is a forcing end 32, which is used to join a fixing screw component, such as a screw bolt, a screw nut and the like, to be spirally tightened or loosen. However, there are many sizes and shapes of fixing screw components. Thus, in commercially available sleeve group, many sleeves of different sizes and shapes, such as hexagon screws or star screws must be provided to meet the actual demand.
There are many types, sizes, and brands of commercially available sleeves, so sellers always hang single-piece sleeves or the whole group of sleeves for a show for users' selection and purchase. A conventional single-piece sleeve is hanged mainly with a joint pillar 10 and a fixture part 11. The upper end of the joint pillar 10 may be connected to a hand plate 101, while the lower end of the joint pillar 10 is formed with an elastic wedge hook 102. At the time of assembly, the elastic wedge hook 102 is inserted into one end (the joint end 31 or the forcing end 32) of the sleeve 3 and then the fixture part 11 is made to wedge into the elastic wedge hook 102 from the other end of the sleeve 3; such that being not worry about the elastic wedge hook 102 will come off the sleeve 3 inversely.
With reference to FIG. 2, the conventional multi-piece sleeve hanging device is provided with a boom 20, a hanging block 21 for multiple pieces to glide along the boom, and a positioning post 22. Each hanging block 21 combines with each sleeve 3. One end of the boom 20 is formed with a suspension portion, such as a suspension hole, while the other end is a free end 201. The hanging block 21 is inserted into the boom 20 from the free end 201 and may freely glide along the boom 20. At the time of assembly, for combination with the sleeve 3 in one, the hanging blocks 21 glides in along the boom 20 in order. Then, the positioning post 22 is plugged into the free end 201 of the boom 20; such that being not worry about the hanging block 21 will glide out of the boom 20.
Regardless of the hanging device for the single-piece sleeve or multi-piece sleeves, although the sleeve may be hanged for the show, in case of long-term use, it will be unserviceable.
1. For the single-piece hanging device, a combining pillar and a fixture unit are used for merely a tunneling sleeve, of which the joint end communicates with the forcing end. They are not available for the non-tunneling sleeve 3 at all.
2. For the multi-piece hanging device, the free end 201 of the boom 20 works with only the positioning post 22 to prevent the hanging block 21 from unexpectedly gliding out of the boom 20, but it is provided without any fixture device so as to make the total weight of multiple hanging blocks 21 and sleeves 3, when being hanged along the boom 20 for the show, all falls on the positioning post 22, causing the positioning post 22 cannot bear the weight and then unexpectedly coming off the boom 20, and further making the hanging block 21 and the sleeve 3 to glide out of the boom 20 unexpectedly.
Accordingly, to improve the tool fitting holder device for easily securing and hanging the tool fittings for the show and the burglarproof purpose is the goal to achieve in this invention.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.